The present disclosure relates to an actuating device with a drive part which moves an output part from an initial position into a final position. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat having the actuating device according to the disclosure.
Actuating devices are generally know such as, for example, the actuator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,710 B1, to Shafry et al., issued Oct. 7, 2003. The actuating device disclosed there relates to a device for use in reversibly locking the vehicle seat to the motor vehicle body. Another prior art is Germany Gebrauschmuster DE 8 619 457 U1, published Dec. 11, 1986 which relates to an electric rocker switch.